Sana
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Rella |other_illustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = 鎖那/さな |officialromajiname = Sana |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 22|month = 03|&year = 1995|ref = A birthday video by her friendsSana's Nico Nico Pedia article |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 14581957 |mylistID1 = 17559602 |mylist1info = 1 |mylistID2 = 46327858 |mylist2info = 2 |mylistID3 = 24322014 |mylist3info = collabs |nicommuID1 = co410878 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = co2516762 |nicommu2info = With *Nano |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = *Nano, Hiiragi Yuka, Papa, Horo Horo Chou |otheractivity = |age = 20}} |hZJXw36qeKw}} Sana (さな or 鎖那) is an with a sweet, soft, and soothing voice. She is often described as angelic . She is also able to sing in a more powerful but high, girly tone, in her covers of "Lost One no Goukoku" and "Donut Hole" . Sana tends to sing girlier songs as they suit her cute voice better. She is most well-known for her covers of songs, eventually leading to her releasing a collaboration album with Honeyworks, where she covered 10 HoneyWorks songs. "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" is her most viewed cover, with 467K views as of September 2014. It is the cover which brought her to fame. "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen," or "告白ライバル宣言" is her most viewed cover on YouTube, with 1.7M views as of May 2015. She often collaborates with Hiiragi Yuka and they seem to be good friends as evident from their conversations on Twitter. She is quite active on the site and seems to keep good relationships with many other utaite, such as Ashikubi and eclair. Sana also often holds s, often featuring chatting and singing. In May 2015, Sana made her debut with the stage name "sana." She sings the 33rd ending theme song of the anime, Naruto Shippuuden. On July 15, 2015, Sana will release her third HoneyWorks album, "Love That Moment." Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.01.18) # "Kimiboshi" (2010.02.10) # "R-18" (2010.02.22) # "Genesis" (2010.08.07) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.22) # "ALICE iN BLACK MARKET" (2010.10.17) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2010.11.10) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.22) # "Kaerimichi" (Way Back) (2011.02.08) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.20) # "Melt" -3M MIX ver.- (2011.02.25) # "Negaigoto" (2011.03.01) # "Monocrossroads" feat. Sana and Namidaame. (2011.03.18) # "Prayer Will Live" (2011.03.22) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Sana and Nekotone (2011.03.30) # "Yuragi" (2011.05.10) # "Kimi Omoi, Kataomoi" (My Unrequited Feelings For You) (2011.06.20) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) feat. Sana and Papa (2011.07.23) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Sana and Papa (2011.07.31) # "Seidenki." feat. Sana, Lamb and Nekotone (2011.08.04) # "Fantastic Story" (2011.08.26) # "Dystopia Zipangu" (2011.09.23) # "Flip*Flop" feat. Sana and Papa (2011.10.08) # "Envy Catwalk" feat. Sana and Papa (2011.10.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2011.11.06) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of My First Love) (2011.11.22) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Sana and Horo Horo Chou (2011.12.04) # "SwallowS" feat. Sana and Mojiyoko (2011.12.16) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.11) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eye Lashes) (2012.01.16) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.30) # "Smiling" -*~No name Namanushi ver.~*- feat. Sana, Arbeit, CIAO, AOKI, Kayo, Kyo-Maru, gacya*, Yuu, Amayan, Seta, Aowa, Tsubasa, Hagichan, Nanoha, Supida, Kuro, Joker, Jiyoni, Toki and Komu (2012.02.15) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Arrival of Dawn) feat. Sana and Moko (2012.03.18) # "One・Yard" (2012.03.19) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Secret Conversation) feat. Sana and *Nano (2012.03.27) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.04.17) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Sana, *Sayu, Yasu, Kotsuton, Murasaki, Amouramu, Papa, Nagareasa and Arukari (2012.04.27) # "Kimi wa Inasena Girl" feat. Sana and *Nano (2012.05.01) # "Kakehiki Game" (2012.05.31) # "Kataru Akuma to Kikanjuu" (2012.07.06) # "Goroun Goroun ~Funkorogashi~" feat. Sana and Horo Horo Chou (2012.07.20) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" (Love is a Fickle Illusion) feat. Sana, peЯoco., Komatsuna, Hime Nozomi, Emii, *Nano, Dazubi and Sakino (2012.08.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Sana and Moko (2012.08.26) # "RPL" (2012.10.14) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.10.28) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2012.11.13) # "Shirogane Disco" feat. Sana and Hiiragi Yuka (2013.01.01) # "Rockbell" (2013.01.02) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution For Jealousy) (2013.03.15) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.16) # "Painful World" feat. Sana, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, iciko, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" -another story- (2013.04.25) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" (The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God) (2013.06.07) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" (The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God) feat. Sana, Hiiragi Yuka, Urata, luz and kain (2013.06.09) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Female Ninja, but I Want to Love) feat. Sana and *Nano (2013.06.26) # "Nouzen Katsura" (2013.07.02) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (First Love Regret) (2013.08.07) # "Sing a Song" feat. Sana, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, eclair, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Happy ☆ Material" feat. Sana, Kanzuki Ama, Sugiyama, Sanahara, *Nano and ari＠ (2013.08.17) # "Rock Shooter no Kikan" (2013.10.01) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Sana and Horo Horo Chou (2013.10.09) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.29) # "Everyday Halloween" feat. Sana, Kanzaki Ama, Sugiyama, Sanahara, *Nano and ari@ (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.02) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.11.13) # "Koshitantan" feat. Sana, Ikasan, Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu＊ and Au (2013.11.30) # "Uchouten Vivache" feat. Sana and Hiiragi Yuka (2013.12.08) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." feat. Sana and Hotori (2013.12.14) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2013.12.19) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. Sana, Hiiragi Yuka and Au (2014.01.11) # "Shitsuren Repeater" (2014.01.21) # "Daisanji Pudding Sensou" feat. Sana and *Nano (2014.01.22) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.26) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Sana and kalon. (2014.02.16) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.03.02) # "Route Sphere" -Acoustic arrange- (2014.04.01) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (2014.04.06) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) (2014.05.08) # "Kin'youbi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Mornings) (2014.07.03) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Yuikonnu, Matsushita, Nanahira, Ikasan, +*Mirin, Alfakyun., MidoriInu., Sana and Lon (2014.07.12) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2014.08.09) # "Futsu no Mahou Shoujo de Gomennasai" (2014.09.05) # "Kimi Iro Renai Moyou" (Original with Love it Pop) (2014.09.26) # "Kin'youbi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Mornings) -another story- (2014.10.01) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Sana and Hiiragi Yuka (2014.10.11) # "BEYOND" (2014.10.29) # "Love Potion" feat. Sana and Nayugorou (2014.11.28) # "Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana, Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Date" (Copen "XPLAY music", original with ) (2015.01.09) # "Coffee Cup" (2015.02.05) # "Sayonara Memories" -BAND edition- (2015.03.28) # "13" (2015.05.03) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (Original with ) (Naruto Shippuuden ED) (2015.05.14) # "Mama" (2015.07.15) # "Tanataro" (2015.07.17) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right now, I'm falling in love) (2015.07.18) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. sana and CHiCO (2015.07.24) # "aimai" (2015.08.07) # "Packet Hero" (2015.12.13) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = Miraizu |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = HoneyWorks |track1arranger = HoneyWorks |track2title = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu |track2info = |track2lyricist = HoneyWorks |track2composer = HoneyWorks |track2arranger = HoneyWorks |track3title = Terekakushi Shishunki |track3info = |track3lyricist = HoneyWorks |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = HoneyWorks |track4title = Hatsukoi no Ehon |track4info = |track4lyricist = HoneyWorks |track4composer = HoneyWorks |track4arranger = HoneyWorks |track5title = Kokuhaku Rival Sengen |track5info = |track5lyricist = HoneyWorks |track5composer = HoneyWorks |track5arranger = HoneyWorks |track6title = Yakimochi no Kotae |track6info = |track6lyricist = HoneyWorks |track6composer = HoneyWorks |track6arranger = HoneyWorks |track7title = Byoumei Koi Wazurai |track7info = |track7lyricist = HoneyWorks |track7composer = HoneyWorks |track7arranger = HoneyWorks |track8title = Inokori Sensei |track8info = (Sana, Hanatan) |track8lyricist = HoneyWorks |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = HoneyWorks |track9title = Lolibaba ni Koi wo Shita |track9info = |track9lyricist = HoneyWorks |track9composer = HoneyWorks |track9arranger = HoneyWorks |track10title = Raspberry＊Monster |track10info = |track10lyricist = HoneyWorks |track10composer = HoneyWorks |track10arranger = HoneyWorks }} |track1title = BEYOND |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Moka |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Tsunamaru |track2arranger = |track3title = Coffee Cup |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Yui |track3arranger = |track4title = Ryrie |track4lyricist = |track4composer = risou |track4arranger = |track5title = Travelling Mood |track5lyricist = |track5composer = whoo |track5arranger = |track6title = two of us |track6lyricist = |track6composer = ryuryu |track6arranger = }} Gallery |SanaCollab.png|Sana as seen in her collab cover of "Himitsu no Houkago" |SanaSINGASONG.png|Sana as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |SanaBIRTHDAY.png|Sana as seen in a birthday video by *Nano, Papa, Horo Horo Chou, Sugiyama, Nakure and Riyuten |Sanafreesia.png|Sana as seen in her collab cover of "Happy ☆ Material" |SanaNND.png|Sana as seen on Nico Nico Douga |SanaTWITTER.png|Sana as seen on Twitter |SanaREALLIFE.png|Sana in real life as seen on Twitter |Flowery girls sana.png|Sana as seen in Flowery Girls |Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Sana.png|Sana as seen in Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" |Sana tmbox.png|Sana as seen in her TmBox |Sana_-_Everyday_Halloween.png|Sana as seen in her collab cover of "Everyday Halloween" |Sana_-_Koi_wa_Kimagure_Illusion!.png|Sana as seen in her collab cover of "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!" }} Trivia * Her favorite foods are omeletes and sweets, and she hates coffee and onions. * She likes to draw and play the guitar. External Links * Website * Twitter * mixi Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Utataneruko